Many data-protection products are currently available to provide a variety of data-protection services to consumers and organizations. Often, users will utilize multiple data-protection products to meet their needs. For example, an organization may use one software package to perform data-backup operations and another software package to perform data-archiving operations. Users, such as enterprise administrators, often manage data-protection services for an enterprise environment using an Internet-based interface. The administrators may log into different product web portals to monitor different data-protection products operating within the enterprise environment or to perform frequent data-protection tasks and operations.
While enterprise administrators may be able to remotely access data-protection products through a web-based interface, the administrators may waste a significant amount of time switching between multiple web pages or windows in order to accomplish frequent data-protection activities. Administrators may also be required to perform many other web-based tasks in addition to the data-protection activities, thereby reducing their overall efficiency in accomplishing the tasks. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for systems and methods that provide a single, convenient access point for frequent data-protection tasks and operations.